Transformers Laser Tag
by jay dude and lollipop3.0
Summary: Story by Jay and Dude2.0. The Autobots and the Decepticons compete each other to an Ultimate Laser Tag Challenge. Who will win this challenge! The poll is on our profile.
1. Beginning of Laser Tag

Transformers Laser Tag

**Chapter1: Beginning of Laser Tag**

At the Ark, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Jazz were making plans to cheer Bumblebee up. He was very depressed ever since their last mission. They didn't know what, but they wanted to cheer Bee up by making a fun plan.

"What cheers Bumblebee up?" Jazz asked.

"Well he loves to have fun." Sunstreaker replied.

"Is that the only thing you know?" Sideswipe pushed his brother.

"No, but you better stop pushing me!" Sunstreaker yelled and pushed Sideswipe back,

"Will you two knock it off?" Prowl yelled at the twins. "We're here to plan something for Bumblebee, not fighting and arguing.

"…Sorry." The twins apologized.

"I got it!" Jazz stood up quickly. "How about a surprised party!"

"That's a great idea, Jazz!" Sideswipe grinned. "Besides, I love parties."

"The question is where?" Prowl wondered. "We can't do it here."

"…Well there is a place called Cyber Laser Tag." Sunstreaker suggested.

"Cyber Laser Tag? What's that?" Jazz asked,

"It's just got opened today." Sideswipe explained. "Cyber Laser Tag is a game about two opposing teams getting as many points in ten minutes. Bee will love that. Including the other Autobots."

"Decision is done. We're going to have a surprise party at Cyber Laser Tag." Prowl spoke.

"Let's go tell the others!" Jazz exclaimed.

At the Decepticons Hideout, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were staring at something in a small screen below the main screen. All three bunched in together laughing. In that moment, Megatron and Barricade were coming in the communication room. They were staring at the seekers.

"What are you thee morons doing?" Megatron asked angrily as usual.

"Watching." TC answered.

"Watching what?" Barricade wondered.

"The humans." Warp answered.

"For what?" Megatron growled.

"They're playing Laser Tag." Starscream answered.

"Laser Tag?" Megatron wondered. "That sounds a little interesting."

Megatron went up to the screen and stared at the kids playing Laser Tag.

"That does look interesting... Wait! What am I saying? That place is only for humans!"

"But Lord Megatron," Starscream stopped his leader. "We found out that the Autobots go there too, and they're planning a party tonight."

"Is that right?" Megatron smirked. "There will be no humans tonight?"

"No humans, my Lord." TC answered.

The Decepticon leader chuckled. "Well let's go over to Cyber Laser Tag tonight, and this time the Autobots will perish."

"How?" Barricade asked.

"By challenging them…to Laser tag."

At night, Bumblebee was following Jazz to his big surprise party.

"Are you sure this is really a big surprise?" he asked.

"Of course it's a big surprise." Jazz answered with excitement. They've been driving down the highway for almost ten minutes and finally they made it to Cyber Laser Tag. Jazz and Bumblebee transformed.

"What is this place?" Bee wondered.

"You'll see." Jazz answered. "Come on in."

"But it's dark."

"The door is open. Go in."

"I don't know about-."

"Just go in!"

"…Okay."

Bumblebee went close to the door. Once he inside…

"Surprise!" the lights were on and the Autobots jumped up smiling at Bumblebee.

"What's going on?" Bee asked happily.

"You were so depressed after that last mission, so we plan you a surprise party!" Sideswipe explained.

A lady came up to the Autobots. "Hello there. I'm Amanda Rosaline, manager of Cyber Laser Tag. I have a feeling you Autobots were coming here, so that's why we made this building giant. Anyway you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Your first Laser tag battle will be in fifteen minutes."

Amanda left.

"While we're waiting for the game, LET'S PARTY!"

Jazz turned on the music, and all the Autobots started dancing. Optimus Prime, Percepter, and Wheeljack were at the side of the dance area watching the others dancing.

"Looks like Bumblebee is no longer depress." said Prime.

"Yep, he's having a great time." Wheeljack replied.

"This will be a perfect place to practice shooting and learn more strategies to fight the Decepticons." Percepter suggested.

"I was thinking about that too." said Wheeljack.

In the middle of the party, someone came in the building. It was the Decepticons. Jazz stopped the music, and the Autobots were preparing to fight. The Decepticons were just standing in front of them smirking, Amanda stared at them she made a shocking face.

_I know that stance! _She thought. "Stop! Stop! Don't do anything!"

"Why not, Amanda?" Bumblebee asked.

"That stance, and the smirks. They're challenging you o Laser Tag."

"WHAT!" The Autobots shouted.

"That's right." Megatron chuckled. "And this time. I'll make it a deal.'

"And what is that, Megatron." Prime asked angrily.

"If you win, we'll never bother the humans for five months."

"But if you win?"

"…You'll work for me forever."

Everyone was shocked.

"…You can't decline a challenge." Amanda said to the Autobots sadly.

"…I guess we have no choice...we'll do it." said Prime. The Autobots accept the challenge.

Megatron made an evil grin.

"Okay, listen up." Amanda stated to explain. "This challenge has only five rounds in different types of events."

"What are the events?" Jazz asked.

"The first one is a Regular Laser Tag. Second is Pod Defenders. Third is Blackout. Fourth is Total Blackout…"

"What's the difference between Blackout and Total Blackout?" Barricade asked.

"Well, Blackout was when a room is flashing and you look like you're moving slow. Total Blackout is when the room is really dark, and you have to find the opponents.

"Oh, Okay continue."

"The Last one is Different Dimensions. You move room to room. That arena is in twenty minutes and it is final round only. The first round starts in ten minutes."

Amanda left. The Autobots and the Decepticons were staring at each other angrily. Question is who will win this challenge.

**Poll is available at our profile.**

**Jaygirl: I say Autobots will win.**

**Awesomedude: No, Decepticons will win.**

**Jaygirl: No, Autobots!**

**Awesomedude: Decepticons!**

**Jaygirl: Autobots!**

**Awesomedude: Decepticons!**

**Both: *growls* …See ya, readers *looked at each other angrily***


	2. Red Team vs Green Team

**Ch. 2: Green Team VS Red Team**

**Bumblebee**

Near ten human minutes, we didn't continue my party. The Autobots and I were still staring at the Decepticons. I was wondering how did they know about this place, and how did they know about we were having a party? I'm glad Amanda stopped us from blasting them, because this whole place will fall apart when we start battling. Plus, I love facing challenges like this. I wasn't staring at the cons no more. I was staring at a window. I saw a ceiling through that window. Something was flashing in there. It must be one of the arenas we're supposed to go in. I was Amanda coming out of the room. We all looked at her.

"I need five people each." Amanda spoke.

Prime turned to us. "Alright, I'll be doing this round. Who's going to do this with me?"

"I'll do it." Ironhide accepted.

"Sideswipe and I will do it too." Sunstreaker spoke.

"Okay, we need one more bot." said Prime.  
>"I'll do it!" I exclaimed. "I can do this round."<p>

"Okay then." Prime looked at Amanda. "We got our team."

"Okay, Autobots." Amanda grinned and looked at the Decepticons. They were gathered up their team. Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave were playing against us.

"Will the two teams follow me?" said Amanda as we followed her. We went to another room. We saw some glasses and some laser guns.

"Okay, before we start the game, I want to give you some rules and instructions." Amanda spoke. "One, no real weapons."

"Aw!" the Decepticons started whining, and put their weapons by the doorway. We put our weapons by the other side of the doorway. We put our weapons on the other side of the doorway. We all turned back to Amanda.

"Now for some instructions." she continued and picked up the fake laser gun. "You see these? These are your laser tag guns. Don't worry. We made bigger ones for you. There in the two rooms. While you play the game, you use the guns to tag the other opponent and earn points. Whoever has the most points, wins the round. When you get tagged, head to the recharge booth at your home base. It's a glass on the wall. Also, stay in your territories. Going to the opponent's territory is suicide and you will be disqualified. One more thing, this challenge is time limit. The limit is ten minutes. You all got the instructions down?"

"Understood." Prime and Megatron respond at the same time.

"Alright, Autobots, in the green team room. Decepticons, in the red team room. Put on the glasses so you won't be blind and grab your laser guns!"

My team and I went to the green team room and grabbed the glasses and the gun. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were staring at the guns and started acting like they were actually shooting the Decepticons. I started laughing of what they were doing until Ironhide ruined our fun time.

"Quit fooling around!" he yelled. "We have a challenge to do!"

"Sorry, we were just having fun." Sides replied.

Well, didn't you forget about the deal? This is really serious!"

We didn't forget." said Suns. "We were just playing with these guns. Calm down."

Ironhide groaned and picked up his gear. Prime turned to us. "Autobots, are you ready for this?"

"We're ready, Prime." I said.

"…If we don't win this round, we still got a chance to do the other four. I wish you all luck."

We all smiled. Amanda came in.

"Are you bots ready?" she asked.  
>"We're ready." Prime answered.<p>

"Okay, follow me in to the Galaxy Arena." We followed Amanda inside… I hope we can win this. If not, we can still try to win the other four.

**Starscream**

"What should I suppose to do with this!"

"You put the glasses on your optics."

That was the Q & A between me and Thundercracker. I can't believe that female human told us not to bring our weapon in the arena. The only thing we have to use is a plain toy laser gun. Megatron hissed at the gun when he picked it up. We stand in the red team room waiting for that girl name Amanda to come. Then she appeared in from an area called Galaxy Arena.

"Decepticons, right this way." she said as we followed her in the arena. It was really huge. It looks similar like the battlefield at Cybertron. The room was glowing green, red, black, and purple. On the other side of the arena were the Autobots all hiding in separate hiding places. I smirked and twirling my laser gun. We all stopped behind a huge wall called home base. Amanda turned to us.

"Whenever you ready." she said; "I'll tell you when to go. I'll be up in that window watching."

The girl left, and Megatron turned to us.

"Decepticons, scatter." he said.

We split. I hid behind a medium sized wall along with Skywarp. Then I looked up at the window, and saw Amanda. She began to speak.

"Ready… Set…GO!"

The music started and the time was ticking. We started moving. I peaked in one wall and saw one Autobot name Ironhide running behind wall to wall. Then we was trying to go across to go behind another one, I got him, and he went back to their home base. Then I saw Megatron got Bumblebee, after that Optimus got my no-good leader. He nearly got me when I ducked down quickly. I looked up a little, and Bumblebee got me. I growled and ran back to home base. Eight minutes remaining and the Autobots was in the lead. The team and I were struggling, mostly Megatron. He was trying to get Optimus badly. Thundercracker and Skywarp got the lousy twins, and Soundwave got Ironhide. We were one point behind the Autobots. Five minutes remaining and our enemies were hiding every wall on their territory. It looked at the last wall where Optimus was, and I found a clear shot at him. He was paying close attention to Soundwave hiding behind home base. I turned to the blue and white mech and started to whispered.

"Head to another wall." I said and Soundwave nodded. He quickly ran to another wall. Optimus missed him. I quickly got him and it was a tie. Two minutes left.

**Bumblebee**

It was a minute left, and it was still a tie. I tried to look for a clear shot. The Decepticons were looking for a clear shot too. Then I saw Skywarp in an open space. It was forty five seconds left. I quickly got out and start getting him, but he dodged then Megatron got out of the wall and got me. Optimus almost had him but he got back to that same wall. It was already five seconds. I looked around and saw Starscream out.

"Prime!" I yelled and pointed at Starscream, and my leader quickly got him. Times up. We won the round. The Decepticons started to complain and Thundercracker smacked Starscream in the head. Amanda came in and looked at us.

"Autobots won the first round. The next one will be in forty five minutes. Please put all of the gear back where it was and returned to the lobby."

We all exit out the arena, and we were waiting for the next round.

**Autobots: 1**

**Decepticons: 0**

**jaygirl: YEAH! AUTOBOTS WON THE FIRST ROUND!**

**awesomedude: *growl* Transformer fans! Vote for who's gonna win the big challenge.**

**jaygirl: The poll is on our profile. Please vote. *whispered* Vote for the Autobots.**

**awesomedude: I HEARD THAT!**

**jaygirl and awesomedude: See ya later!**


End file.
